What Do You Mean, DEHCTIWS?
by MistressOfIllusions
Summary: This is going to suck What happens when the three most hated people get ed with the three probably most loved? I'll tell you, but you really have to read instead to find out. Please RandR, chapter six up! Sorry it took so long
1. This IS NOT Real

"This can't be happening, it's not real. I'm going to wake up and be norm-... AHHHHH!" Hermione Granger, a sixth year screamed as she saw herself in the mirror of the Gryffondor Common Room bathroom. "EKKK!" she yelled again as she pulled on her now short black hair.

"What's not happening?" Ron and Harry asked as they walked into the Common Room and knocked on the bathroom door.   
"This!" Hermione ripped open the door and screamed. "Dear Merlin...." Harry mumbled faintly as Rons jaw dropped.   
"Is that you... 'Mione?" The red head asked, Hermione's eyes were wide open with fright.

"What happened?" Harry finally managed as she stepped past the girl before him and walked into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror amazed and lost. The cute black messy hair was replaced by silver-blonde and his scar was faded slightly. He sighed.

"I don't know Harry, but I don't like it anyways."

"Just a bloody tick!" Ron holard and walked into the bathroom as well. "I want to see.... I LOOK LIKE A DAMNED SLYTHERIN!!!!"

"We all do Ron. Harry is... Malfoy, I'm Parkinson." Hermione paused her eyes filled with tears, but she didn't let them fall. "And your, Blaize I believe. But I'm not sure since he is new to Hogwarts."

"Hermione, it's ok, we'll find out what happened. Don't worry." Harry stated as calmly as possable before he left the room to get his glasses not realizing he didn't need them anymore. Ron paced the room in a panic. "what if someone sees us? what if we're expelled? what if we're stuck this way!" he mumbled quickly under his breath. Hermione continued to stare at herself hopping it was just an illusion.

"I, don't need my glasses...." Harry said as he finally returned to the group.

Ron looked up, his eyes narrowing on him.

"We don't care if you need your damned glasses Potter! Let's just go!" Hermione shouted then covered her mouth, eyes wide. "Harry. I didn't mean it. I don't know why I-"

"Just don't do it again." The blonde held up his hand stopping her from speaking. She nodded. Ron stared at him. This was impossable, but it was.

**(Before I continue, I would like to note that I only used Blaize because I did not think Crabbe or Goyle would fit the part. And for those of you that don't know, and I'm pretty sure this is true but it may only be a rumor, but Tom Welling is playing his character in the next movie, so that is what I'm basing his looks off of. Thank you.   
****P.S.- If someone does know anything about Tom being or not being Blaize, please tell me so I can make the adjustments ASAP)**

"Draco, what's wrong with you!" Pansy cried as she ran her fingers through his black messy hair. He sighed and pushed away the long blonde hair streaming from her head and her, away.

"I don't know... but I don't like it." Draco replied as he looked into the mirror evilly hating the way he looked, and WHO he looked like. Pansy cried as she crashed to the floor with her new, weakish body. Blaize entered the room from the boys dorms of the Slytherin common room.

"What's going on?" he asked as he pushed red hair from his eyes. Freckles covered his cheek bones and nose dimmly. He squinted and looked at Draco. "Is that you Malfoy?"

"Yes it's me you fool!"   
Pansy was standing behind Draco now, holding his skinny waist, tears soaking the back of his shirt. "Go away!" he shouted at her over his shoulder. Pansy wimmpered and then backed off, her eyes glaring at him. Mind thinking of a hex to set on him, but nothing came.

"Whatever, I'll ask again. What happened?" Blaize said agrivated.

"If I knew would I really be looking like this?" Draco shot.

"I don't know, maybe, you get jealous of that Potter kid. Maybe you want to be this way!"

"Shut up you bloody poof, you know nothing!"

"Yes he does Draco. You tell him everything.... He's is YOU best friend after all..." Pansy said snottily as she sat on the couch looking at her horrendous mudblood nails.

Draco and Blaize shot her a look, then turned back to eachother. "Let's just find out what the bloody 'ell happened."

"Right."

"What ever it is must do with Potter, or else I wouldn't look like this."   
"Like it's a day in the park for me?" Pansy looked up, pushing the bushy hair from her face and shoulders. What a pain.

The two boys shook their heads then left the Common Room, the short imitation Hermione ran after them.

Outside in the hall, the Gryffondor Trio just walked off the stairs and onto the landing. Herrmione almost burst out laughing when a Slytherin student past by and said "looking good today Malfoy." The two boys shook there heads and then turned them along with Hermiones' as they heard a thunder of footsteps coming up the stairs.

Suddenly, Harry was thrashed into the brick wall, Draco pinning him down at the neck with his forearm.

"What the bloody 'ell are you trying to pull Potter!?" he spat.

Harry sputtered while he spoke from the choking presure. "M-malfoy? I-is that you?" he asked holding back a pained laugh. Draco grabbed him by the collar and then smashed him into the wall again. Harry's head made a thwak as it hit.

"Ow, that hurts you moron!" he yelled.

"Your the moron, now tell me what the hell is going on!" Draco smeared poor Harry into the wall.

"Malfoy/Draco, that's enough!" Hermione and Pansy yelled simultaniously. The two girls finally made eye contact, stared at each other momentarily, then screamed. Ron and Blaize held the girls mouths while they studied their counter part.

Draco glared at the group then at Harry, shoved him once more then let him go. He fell to the ground.

"Right... so _what_ in the name of Salazar, is going on!" The once blonde asked angrily. as he put his hands in his robe's pockets.   
"Dunno." Blaize said, Ron turned and looked at him, that was his saying. Seconds later, he was pulled from his thought as Hermione bit his hand, he yelped.   
"We were switched is what happened." Hermione said coldly as she ran a hand through her now short black hair.

"Really? I hadn't noticed, did you come up with that all by yourself?" Pansy said sarcastically.

"Apparently, maybe Dumbledore will know what happened." Harry said as he rubbed the sore on his head.

"This must be what hell is like." Draco mumbled as he shook the messy black hair from his eyes.

"You've been to hell and back Malfoy so shut up, do you really think we want to be this way!" Ron shot.

Harry sighed. "I'm just going to tell Dumbledore."   
"No you arn't Potter, there is no way I want _him_ of all people to preform a spell on me, or see me like... _this_ for that matter." Draco said sticking his arm out to the side and stopping Harry in his step.

"It's either that or stay like it." Pansy whined. "I say we just tell him..." she shrugged, Blaize nodded along with Ron and Hermione.   
"Five to one Malfoy, you loose." Harry said then started for the Headmasters office, the others followed. Draco growled slightly then walked along behind them.

**(This has not been edited, I just want to see what people think so I know if I should fix it and then put up the rest that I have saved on the comp. Please review if you've read this far. Thanks Again!   
Kitty)**


	2. What Happened?

Albus Dumbledore looked up as he heard a rapping on his door. "Come in." his old low voice said. The six students crammed into the stairwell and waited for the statue to rise into the office. Once there, they squeezed off, Blaize and Hermione falling on the ground. Dumbledore smiled to himself as he stood and looked around at them all, taking each one in slowly. "What is this all about?" he asked slowly. Suddenly, there was a burst of voices filling the room. Anger, disgust and hate were most the most dominant emotion.

"One at a time, one at, a time." Said the Proffesor holding up his hands to silence them which they did.

"Harry, you first." Draco stepped forward as Dumbledore sat down.

"Mister Malfoy, I believe I was speaking to Mister Potter."  
"But I..." Draco took a step back, and Harry stepped forward, Dumbledore nodded as he waited for a responce.

"Whatever the bloody 'ell happened, it's Scarheads fault!" Harry pointed at Draco, the Proffesor didn't completly follow.

**(OK, In case your confused all ready, I'm using who the characters look like, not the real person. It became difficult I found after the third or so chapter. I hope you don't mind. Here's a mind refresher just in case your forgot who looks like who... .  
Draco - Harry -vis versa-  
Ron - Blaize -vis versa-  
Pansy - Hermione -vis versa-  
Yay, that wasn't to bad I guess. Oh, by the way, I have a few plans that may... trip some of you up in later chapters, stay with me to find out!)  
**

"Mister Potter, Malfoy, please come here." Dumbledore stated, hands motioning for them to step forward.  
Once the boys stood before him, he continued in a low tone so the others could not hear.

"Harry, raise your hand" He did, a pale hand, then put it down and moved the blonde hair from his eyes.  
"Draco. Now you." Dumbledore watched quietly, as if this were a delecate science experiance.

"I, um, see. Are the others, the same as well?"

"Yes Proffesor." said Draco with a nodded.

The old man stood again, and made his way across the large rounded room towards the four.

"Hermione, Ron, raise your hands." The two did, but both had sour looks on their faces, neither making any eye contact with the Proffesor.  
"Blaize, Pansy." They did as well, but they looked up to Dumbledore, eyes pleading for help.

"Interesting... quite interesting... Do any of you know what happened?"

"If we did you ruddy old-" Harry started but Draco covered his mouth.  
"No Proffesor, we don't." Draco covered, Harry went to bite him but didn't because his hand had moved.

"Maybe it was a potion, charm... hex?" the Proffesor continued.

"We don't know!" Blaize yelled, hands balled into fists ready to punch the first thing he could reach.  
"That's why we're here! We don't know what happened, but whatever it was, we want it gone!" Hermione said all pouty. Pansy was ready to smack her.

Everyone nodded with Hermione's statement however. They only wanted to be changed back.

Dumbledore raised a thin brow as he looked at them all. "Well, I can't change it. Not until I know what type of magic it is."

"WHAT!" was the one word that filled the room. All the students stared at Alubs angrily.

"That can't be, you have to change us back!" Harry exclaimed.

"I don't want this short hair! I like my real hair!" Pansy cried.

"Oh, like it's a day in the park for me?" Hermione said cruelly, hands on hips.  
"At least my hair isn't frizzy."

"That's because it's greesy, so it's weighed down."

"ONLY YOU WOULD KNOW!"

"WANNA BET!"

"SURE!" Just then, Pansy reached out and pulled on Hermione's black hair. A shreek of pain came from one of the girls, but not the one who'd had hair pulled. Pansy winced and pulled back, her hand holding her head.

"What the hell just happened?" Blaize asked confused.

"I believe, you six share nerv endings. Maybe only your minds switched. It is probable and possible." Albus said looking at the girls, then, he pinched Harry's arm. Draco yelped.

"This is insane. Is there a way to fix it?" Ron asked hoping he wasn't going to be pinched.  
"Yes, but it's a potion that takes a week or more to prepare correctly." Dumbledore stated.

The three stared at him, Harry gritting his teeth. Pansy and Ron putting their hands to their heads in fright. This was going to be a long week...


	3. A Fight

**"(Yeah so... Sup? It's the third chapter, in my opinion, the funniest. All though, that _is _just me. Your gonna have to read to agree or disagree. By the way, many of you have figured out where this is going but for those of you who havn't, keep trying. Hope you like this installment.**

**Kitty**

**Also, I'm using the characters name they've switched with. Just so you don't get confused or missed the notice)**

"Potter I swear if this is _your_ fault, I _will_ kill you!" Harry shouted as he stormed from the office, Hermione crying behind him, Ron bringing up the rear. Blaize went to chase after Harry, but was stopped as Pansy grabbed him buy the collar.

"It's not worth it." she said coldly.

"But it is Granger! It is!" he yelled smacking her away. She seemed shocked by this, but it wasn't a complete surprize. They were after all turning into Slytherins. "I'm going to knock his ruddy head off!"

"Ron, calm down." Draco said over the twos yelling. Pansy let go and turned away crossing her arms, a disgusted look on her pugface.

"Just let him go Harry, it doesn't matter what _he _ does, it's not like we care."

Draco and Blaize looked to her in shock. What was she saying? The level headed on in the group had gone mad. This switch was not for the better. Harry wondered how long he'd stay himself. Maybe it was only a matter of time till he changed.

"This hair is annoying, but I think I'm starting to get used to it." Hermione said as she held it back out of her face behind her ears. Harry rubbed his head annoyed.

"Just shut up and we'll all be happy." he said as he turned around quickly and glared down at her. Her big brown eyes stared up at him saddly. Where the hell was a knife or dagger when you needed one?

"Don't look at me like that you poof." he said turning around and continueing forward, a quicker pace now.

"Like what? I'm looking at you like I always do." said Hermione as she ran up behind him.

"Now your just being an idiot. Wait, I lied, your always like that!" Harry was being creeped out now, this was weird, even for Hogwarts. He turned and started down the stairs for the common room, Hermiones footsteps slowing down to a stop. Ron sighed as he passed Hermione and ran after Harry down the stairs to the door.

"Is that was you really think?" she asked, no respond came.

"Gryffondor only." said the fat ladies voice as she looked down at Draco after he spoke the password. He tried, again and again, but each time the same. "I am a Gryffondor." he said up to her, but she shook her head and laughed. "Mr.Malfoy, I hardly find you a Gryffondor." she said. Draco sighed and turned away, she obviously wasn't going to let him in through password.

Meanwhile at the Slytherin entrance, Harry was having the same problem. He turned and started up the stairs, Draco going down. Finally, they met on the second floor landing.

"Ruddy git, watch where the hell your going!" Harry yelled as he stood using the wall for support as he leaned back casually.

"You watch it Malfoy!" Draco yelled back. He continued to is on the ground, both in dead silence now, each sending eachother glares of death.

"Why don't you just go to your common room Potter!" Harry yelled finally.

"I would but I can't!" Draco shot.

"Why can't you go to yours...." Draco then asked as he looked up.

"Bastard of a portrat doesn't recognize me as a Slytheirn any more thanks to you." Harry yelled as he stepped forward then back frustrated.

"So it's my fault is that it?"

"You bet it is Scarhead!"

"Well mine doesn't let me in either! But I'm not the one with the scar any more now am I!" Draco said pointing to his forhead after moving hair away.

"I only have the bloody thing because I'm in _your_ body, don't forget that!"

"Oh, don't worry, I wont."

"You bastard! Change us back! All of us, now!" Harry yelled as he, for the second time in the day, had rage over take him. He lunged forward, picked Draco off of the floor and smashed his head into the wall.

"I can't, I can't!" Draco yelled over the pain.

"WHY!" Harry screamed then threw Draco across the floor. Finally, he stood and started to punch Harry where ever he could get in a hit.

Students were starting to gather around the two, soon enough a teacher would come, but luckily their classmates pulled the two apart.

"I'll kill you Potter!" Harry yelled, the Gryffindors looked at him oddly. One to many hits to the head the guessed as they dragged him off to the common room. Draco was having the same treatment, only he was yelling and screaming for them to let go.

**(By the way, if I havn't said this yet, Blaize isn't being played by our lovely American actor Tom Welling. Oh well. Hope you liked that chapter. I had kind of a brain spaz when I rewrote it so it may not be up to par. Sorry.**

**Kitty)**


	4. Red and Green

_Took me long enough. I swear… I'm not even sure if I'm on the same track any longer. Oh well. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well._

_Oh yes, and for those of you whom are lovers of M/M shipping, be prepared. For those of you who aren't, I'll warn you before the chapter that has such things._

_Just a reminder that I'm not using the name of who turned into who, I'm using the name of said turned into person. I.E- Harry is Draco.

* * *

"Father will have you!" Harry hissed as he flailed his arms about. Neville Longbottom looked down at his friend sadly._

"Harry, what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself." said Dean as he hauled his flailing dorm mate into their room, Neville at their heels.

"I'm not Potter! Now let me go!"

"You don't have a father, well, technically you do but he's dead. So he can't have us." stated Seamus, who was being shameless since he and the real Harry had been in a row only a few days past.

Finally Dean let go, Harry wrenched his arms away with a snarl and flopped to the floor numbly, his head was aching. Quietly and sneered around the room, he was obviously not leaving for at least a day. Maybe he could claim sick and get up to the hospital wing. Oh.. That was an- His thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang from the door way, Ron stumbling through.

"So that's how." he said absently and then closed his mouth. Dean and Neville were staring.

"Where've you been?" Neville asked nervously. Something was afoot. (hehe, sorry.)

"Out." He replied looking down and whipping his face.

"You weren't out." Dean said. "I saw him out in the halls, dungeon floor. He was with someone."

Harry fell back onto what he was assuming was his bed but immediately shot up. No way was he sleeping there. Things… could have gone on, thought it was highly doubtful considering it was Scarhead after all… A sigh and Harry sat once more while a flustered Ron leaned against the wall.

"Was not." he argued then, Dean smirking and sliding passed and out the door.

"Harry, Ron. Why haven't you two been in classes all day?" Neville then asked looking at a clock, it was nearly one. How had they missed classes and lunch?

"Things." the friends said together, Ron with a smile, Harry with a sneer.

"Listen Longbottom, just stay out of our lives." Harry then shot but a hand quickly covered his mouth. Ron was chuckling.

"He's had a lot of stress." Ron said nodding his flaming red haired head knowingly. "And that hit to the head…" Neville nodded in an understanding way before excusing himself.

"Stress?" Harry asked once they were alone. "And a hit to the head? Are you daft!" Ron shrugged in comment and sat.

"Listen Malfoy, you know we can't be ourselves until we actually are. It's bad enough those two gits are suspicious, what if the rest of the house finds out? We'll be a humiliation to all of Slytherin."

"And you think I haven't thought of that! Of course I have you fool!" Harry replied and kicked Ron off the bed end into a heap on the floor but was pulled down after him, being grabbed by the ankle.  
"We have to treat each other as _equals_ just like Weasely and Potter." Ron said as he dragged Harry to him. He'd gone mad…

Harry glared and then reached out to jab at Ron, but it was no use as they rolled around.

"This is getting old, Ron."

"Well maybe you should stop, Harry!"

"Why don't y-"

The two blinked as they stared at each other, almost going cross eyed from the closeness as their lips pressed together. Within seconds Harry was flying across the room, Ron dragging himself away in a crab walk sort of way, both whipping at their mouths.

"This is all your fault!"

"Of course, always is! But then again, I'm the poor one."

The continued to bicker for at least thirty minutes and then sulked for the rest of the night. Meanwhile, Blaize and Draco weren't fairing too well either, and not because they couldn't get along…

"Ron… I don't like this." Draco said in a whisper as he was dragged down the dungeon steps and into the common room of the Slytherins. Blaize had taken an arm to follow suit as if helping.

"I don't either. It's worse than in second year. Darker too…" he said looking around. Draco nodded as he was placed on a high backed chair.

"You really got knocked up out there." said a dark haired boy Draco had never seen. A blonde girl laughed and sat across from him. Malfoy sighed.

"Are you… okay?" she asked, her voice soft but cold and unfriendly.

"Sure." Draco replied coolly. "If you consider having your head bashed into a wall okay." Blaize sniggered behind him.

"Terrible, Scarhead being like that to you. I hope you didn't bleed, red is such an ugly color on hair. I bet your father will have him now!"

"Oh yeah.. Definitely."

The girl looked at him. "You really got hit Malfoy, go get some rest. It's disgusting talking to you when you're in a daze and act like Potter." She stood and stormed off.

Blaize was on his knees laughing and Draco couldn't help but smirk.

"There you two are!" came a soon to become fimiliar voice. It was Pansy, rushing in to her 'lovers' side.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" she asked falling in front of Draco who looked a little shocked. "Play along." she hissed up at him and he nodded quickly, as if thought just dawning.

"Well you know, it hurts. Did you see how I hit him across the head?"  
"So brave!"

Blaize, not to be left out joined in, a few Slytherins on looking once more.

"He was coming straight at me, but of course I ducked and hit him with a spell. Lost his wand the wanker."

Pansy smirked and took Draco's hands. "You really should be more careful, what if you beautiful body was scarred?" she cried.

Murmurs, but nothing serious yet. The three said some more and then departed, Pansy finding her way across to the girls dorm, Draco and Blaize finding theirs.

"Why do you get the girl every time!" Blaize whispered loudly to Draco as they entered their rooms finally.

"I don't do it on purpose. You know I don't want Hermione."

"Doesn't matter, you always do! I'm always the sidekick! We've been over this."

"But weren't you just kissing Hermione earlier?"

"N-no.."

Skeptical, Draco started to change into something less dirty.

"Holy!"

"What is it?" Blaize asked walking over. "Wicked…"

Draco looked up, gray eyes wide and hair starting to become a silver blonde mess.

"You don't say wicked to that! Ron… are you…"

"No! I'm not, Harry I was just thrown off!"

"By Malfoy's… well, I don't really want to say."

Blaize shrugged and walked off to change himself leaving Draco to calm himself down.

* * *

_No progress was made in this chapter, it was just to get my oddness out for now. I'm thinking something will happen in around chapter five or six… If I get there._


	5. Resolutions

_-sigh-  
__I'm not really thrilled with the last chapter, but I'm going to keep going anyhow.

* * *

_

A week had past, and still no change. Harry himself in ecense was becoming more and more like Malfoy, and vise versa for his enemy. They needed to find a way to change back, and soon. Dumbledore wouldn't even help them, said it was something they had to learn to do on their own. HA, like that was possible. The group of six had been spending 'time' together, working on solving this mysterious puzzle of a spell. Pansy always was reading, and Hermione could have not had a care for this work. Blaize and Ron stayed relatively the same as they had been previous, bored and sarcastic.

"If only there was a way… Maybe this is like a Polyjuice Potion." Commented Blaize one day at lunch as he, Pansy and Draco sat munching away on some sandwiches.

"It can't be you prat, if it was we'd be back to normal. It can't have been a potion anyhow, we didn't drink anything." Pansy replied coldly as she slammed her book shut. Draco made no comment, this was becoming a confusing mess.

"Well, maybe it was slipped into our drinks." Blaize retorted madly as he punched the table with the side of his fist.

"It's still lasting too long! Do you ever use your head!"

"Ever consider using yours?"

"Big words for such a small man!" Pansy said with a sneer as her eyes flicked down to his hips and then back to Blaize's face. If Ron were in his true body, he'd be red right now, but apparently Blaize didn't flush easily.

"And you're one to talk. You fl-"

"SHUT. UP!" Draco howled and stood, almost tipping his drink. "I'm tired of you two arguing all the time, just keep your mouths closed if you aren't going to say anything useful." And, with that, he stormed off in a blur of black robes, a green and silver tie, and his white blonde hair leaving Blaize and Pansy speechless as they watched him leave.

"I see progress has been made." Came a familiar voice from behind the Slytherins.

"Much." Pansy said absently not caring. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood rooted to the spot looking angry.

"A word if you please." stated Harry and then he turned on a heel and walked off, the four eventually following. With a sigh, he stopped and turned to face them once again and then started to pace left and right.

"I want my body back." he announced and Pansy let out an irritable sigh which went ignored. "Father will have a fit, the holidays are almost here and there is no way Scarhead can portray me for a good number of weeks to my parents." Harry continued on glaring at each other student in turn. "Granger, you are going to figure this out even if it kills you. You will work day and night if needed." Pansy opened her mouth but was stopped as Blaize had a hand on her shoulder.

"Parkinson, you get in trouble enough, do what you can to see that moronic headmaster and find out what you can." Harry continued. "Weasely and Blaize, stay out of the way. You're both useless."

"Is this what you call a plan Malfoy? Because if it is, it isn't very good." Pansy shot out ready to strike with wand or fist. Harry flinched back.  
"I don't want to hear it Granger, just find the answer. You want the same thing as I do, I just have more motivation to get what I want."

"And I have the motivation to shut you up." Draco said from behind as he walked over. The other four slipped away quietly, this was something they probably didn't want to see. Another fight wasn't that great at the moment.

"What is your problem now Potter?" Harry said with a sneer and leaned back against the wall.

"I just want to be me again all right? We have to work together to do this, not send out separate jobs."

"One hundred Galleons to the Boy Who Lived! You figured out the problem!"

"This isn't funny Malfoy. Just put your disgusting pure blood ways aside and help. Being a ferret and hiding behind the others isn't going to fix this."

"I wouldn't be calling me a ferret, I don't faint before a Dementor or speak dangerous languages, do I?"

"Malfoy." Draco's voice was threatening, but Harry took no notice. What ever happened to him would just hurt Draco, so nothing could really hurt him. If he wanted he could hurt himself purposefully.

"Potter.." Harry returned smirking.

"Just help."

"And I should do that how?"

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped as the bell rang out and students rushed into the halls, tossing the boys around.

"I'll deal with you in Potions!" Harry shouted as he was drawn backward with the crowd towards transfiguration. Draco was rushed towards the Charms room.

_(That was the nice happy version. For those D/H fans, read chapter six.)_

Quickly the class was called to order and silence as Snape entered, robes sweeping the ground. After taking roll call, Pansy's hand shot up but was down in seconds as Hermione's went up. It would seem, odd, that Pansy's hand was up and she was actually asking something.

"Professor. Sir. Is it possible to make one person another for a… long, time?" she asked. Pansy sighed. Extended would have been the better word.

Snape looked at the ginger haired girl coldly and then his eyes fell on Parkinson on the opposite side of the room. After a moment of contemplating, he ignored her.

"Today we start a new potion- Yes Miss Granger…" Snape said loathingly as her hand shot up.

"I need to know sir."

A sigh and Snape roamed the room, his black eyes falling on each of the six in turn as if he knew.

"Very well, since you obviously can't keep your mouth shut. Five points from Gryffindor." he said and then continued. "But, to answer your question. Yes. You can change into another being for a 'long' period of time." his voice drawled on.

"Potion or spell?" Hermione then asked and Pansy hit her head on the desk quietly.

Snape glared at his student. "Another five points for interrupting me, however it is a spell. Dangerous and hard to master." The class murmured something at this, the six looked blank at the thought of someone changing them through a hard spell. "Some consider it a curse, because on most occasions… the changer can't change back." A gasp filled the room for a few seconds. Draco's hand went up and Snape's lips curled. "Yes Malfoy?"

"Is it possible for, you to do this spell?" he asked with that smirk he knew so well. It had been given to Harry many times by the really Draco himself.

"Sadly, no Mr. Malfoy. However, there is one Professor here who can."

"Who sir?"

"That, I can not tell you." More murmurs at Snape's response. "Now, that's enough of this, we've wasted enough time. Today we'll be making…."

The class seemed to last more than a double period, maybe four at most instead. Tired and worn out, the six departed from the room slowly and made their way to their respectable common rooms.

"I'm _so_ tired." groaned Hermione as she hung to Harry's arm who just pushed her off.

"We still have two classes, don't fall asleep now." said Pansy as she leaned against the wall waiting for Blaize and Draco to open the door way. As they disappeared, Hermione shot her a glare and stuck out her tongue before she and the other two made their way up the stairs.

"Do you think it's true?" Ron asked minutes later. "That Snape knows someone who can do the spell?"

"Curse to me. Being in this horrible body. I'm afraid to even shower."

"No doubt Potters had a go." Hermione muttered under her breath with a smirk, Ron sniggered.

* * *

_(Sucky ending, I know, but it's late. Perhasp I'll add on more another time, or just let your imaginations wander...)_


	6. Hidden Feelings

_-rubs hands together evilly-  
I've been waiting soooo long to do this.  
-shifty eyes-  
Please enjoy, and those of you that aren't into this kind of guy on guy thing, just hold your thestrals and wait till chapter seven. Or, read this and you may possibly be converted.  
-shrug-  
And off we go!

* * *

_

_(Picking up from an arguing point in chapter five…)_

"What is your problem now Potter?" Harry said with a sneer and leaned back against the wall.

"I just want to be me again all right? We have to work together to do this, not send out separate jobs."

"One hundred Galleons to the Boy Who Lived! You figured out the problem!"

"This isn't funny Malfoy. Just put your disgusting pure blood ways aside and help. Being a ferret and hiding behind the others isn't going to fix this."

"I wouldn't be calling me a ferret, I don't faint before a Dementor or speak dangerous languages, do I?"

"Malfoy." Draco's voice was threatening, but Harry took no notice. What ever happened to him would just hurt Draco, so nothing could really hurt him. If he wanted he could hurt himself purposefully.

"Potter.." Harry returned smirking.

"Just help."

"And I should do that how?"

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped as the bell rang out and students rushed into the halls, tossing the boys around.

"Get to the wall! I'm not done with you yet!" Harry called out as he ducked down in the crowd and made his way down the hall to the end where it was thinning. Draco soon followed after with a grumble.

"Now, about that help." Draco started with a sigh as he slowly sat on a window sill in the nearly blinding light from the day. Neither had even noticed the time really, or the weather.

"Yes. How exactly should I? I don't do… work, servants were invented for that."

"I'm not going to argue about this any longer, I just want to be me again."

"I know, you've said that once all ready today." Harry looked away down the hall and smirked.

"Scarhead." he then chanted and heard a sigh.

"What is it? I'm thinking."

"We're all alone."

"And your point? I don't have time for your games."

"You had plenty the other night." A smirk slipped onto Harry's face as he towered over his original self.

"Don't speak of that in front of the others."

"Why not? I think they'd love to hear it."

"Not a word." Draco stood up quickly as if to threaten Harry, but it hadn't exactly worked.

Harry had maneuvered himself to be standing before Draco, as if knowing ticking him off would make him stand, which normally it did. As the blonde had stood, his lips crushed against the soft pink ones of his counter part.

A sigh as hands ran through hair, backs against the wall and glass.

The light glittered off of the round glasses that had enabled Harry to see as he removed them. It also shown off the silver hair that was like glass itself as Draco was pinned to the window, his head turned to the side as Harry bit softly as his neck.

"Malfoy… stop." Breath Draco, but he didn't really want him to stop. He hadn't the other day either, remembering was just _too_ good. Oh jeez, this was all happening so fast. Draco felt like he was falling, but, it was a good falling. Not like falling off a broom to a broken rib cage or arm, not a fall into a plant that tried to kill you. No, this was a fall of freedom. For once Draco could do what he wanted, no one was there, except for Harry… But, that's what he wanted. More than his mind could tell that now.

"No." the originally black haired boy panted as his counter parts hand pushed at his chest and traveled down. "We'll be… we'll be caught." Draco managed as his eyes snapped open, feeling a warm hand in his trousers, then his pants so it was skin on skin. This couldn't turn out good, he knew it.

"You're too tense." Harry whispered into his partners ear as he then nibbled at it softly.

"You really should stop… I think I hear someone." Draco replied still his breathing heavy and fast.

"Let them see." More kissing followed to the neck and then back to the lips, full on. Draco couldn't deny that he _didn't_ want this, but not here… now.

Their tongues pushed against one another, hands caressing the partner in places that shouldn't have been known. It seemed to carry on like this for an eternity, but soon it was over as foot steps echoed down the hall. With a last quick suck to Draco's face, Harry pulled back and whipped his wet hands on his trousers. Whoops.

"What are you two boys doing out here?" came the stern voice followed by the face of Professor McGonagal. "Why aren't you two in class."

"We were, uh, getting something for Professor Snape. He needed some extra ingredients." offered Harry smoothly, Draco nodded and sighed inwardly as he spoke.

"Neville blew up his potion again." he said and smirked. He'd have to apologize later. McGonagal gave him a quick look, a small tut and sigh, and then spoke once more.

"Get what you need and get back to class." she said tartly and walked off.

Harry and Draco looked to each other, Harry smirked. "Well done." he said. "You may be able to think like a true Slytherin after all."

"Just sod off."

"You shouldn't be so mean to someone you just yank-" Draco had slapped Harry across the face, true, it hurt himself, but it shut the kid up.

"Let's go."

Quickly the class was called to order once again after Harry and Draco burst in and Snape continued to speak after lecturing Harry alone on being late.

"But, to answer your question Miss Granger. Yes. You can change into another being for a 'long' period of time." his voice drawled on.

"Potion or spell?" Hermione then asked and Pansy hit her head on the desk quietly.

Snape glared at his student. "Another five points for interrupting me, however it is a spell. Dangerous and hard to master." The class murmured something at this, the six looked blank at the thought of someone changing them through a hard spell. "Some consider it a curse, because on most occasions… the changer can't change back." A gasp filled the room for a few seconds. Draco's hand went up and Snape's lips curled. "Yes Malfoy?"

"Is it possible for, you to do this spell?" he asked with that smirk he knew so well. It had been given to Harry many times by the really Draco himself.

"Sadly, no Mr. Malfoy. However, there is one Professor here who can."

"Who sir?"

"That, I can not tell you." More murmurs at Snape's response. "Now, that's enough of this, we've wasted enough time. Today we'll be making…."

The class seemed to last more than a double period, maybe four at most instead. Tired and worn out, the six departed from the room slowly and made their way to their respectable common rooms.

"I'm _so_ tired." groaned Hermione as she hung to Harry's arm who just pushed her off.

"We still have two classes, don't fall asleep now." said Pansy as she leaned against the wall waiting for Blaize and Draco to open the door way. As they disappeared, Hermione shot her a glare and stuck out her tongue before she and the other two made their way up the stairs.

"Do you think it's true?" Ron asked minutes later. "That Snape knows someone who can do the spell?"

"Curse to me. Being in this horrible body. I'm afraid to even shower."

"No doubt Potters had a go." Hermione muttered under her breath with a smirk, Ron sniggered.

* * *

_I think that's the worst ending I've had in a while, but I'm some what pleased with the body of the chapter. I had somany paths for that to take I wasn't sure which to do.  
-shrugs once more-  
Perhaps for pure entertainment I'll write another or edit this sometime after the story continues on.  
Hope that was as enjoyable to you to read it as it was to write it. I laughed myself, but then again I laugh easily..._


End file.
